Switching of optical signals may have significant roles to facilitate in network infrastructure, including at datacenter scale and above. Optical or light signals may transmit via waveguides that guide propagation of a signal. Some optical networks may join multiple light signals of different wavelengths for transmission along the same waveguide, such as for example in wavelength-division multiplexing (WDM). Yet the multiple light signals may not share the same network destination. Thus, optical switching may occur when a network switches some selected light signals, such as of particular wavelengths, to another waveguide, such as to a different destination. Optical switching may be performed by conversion of light signals to electrical format for passage through an electronic switch, with later reconversion to optical format. In contrast, some all-optical switch technologies may enable all-optical switching designs, without conversion. An all-optical switch may allow for all data signals to remain purely optical. Nevertheless, such a switch design may allow for electronic controls, such as in its configurations or parameters.